dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel Roberts
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |} History Nigel Eden Roberts was born to May Matthews and Trenton Roberts. Both parents were Dark Wizards and fell in love at Hogwarts, where they became a Bonnie and Clyde power couple upon graduation. It didn't take long for the ministry to notice the pair's antics like robbery, kidnapping, and even torture. However, they weren't able to ever get a good lead as to where they were going next. Eventually, though, things became too hot and dangerous in England so Trent and May left England and moved to France. The pair changed their names and made fake identities for themselves to the English would think that Trent and May either died or quit their dark lifestyle. Of course, the French now had to deal with Florentin and Denise Lestrange. As Florentin and Denise, the pair continued to cause havoc and they slowly built up a name for themselves again. Of course, they didn't tell anyone who they actually were. That would have been a very bad move in case anyone happened to have a loose tongue. It was in France that things changed for the couple. You see... May became pregnant. Once again the couple decided that France was losing it's potential as they were spending most of their time running from the French authority. But moving to another European country wouldn't be enough this time... it was high time to leave Europe entirely. May and Trent arrived in Japan when May was six months pregnant. Once again, they made false names and identities for themselves. But since they were most definitively not Japanese, their names were English. Their story was that they had always wanted to live in Japan because they admired and respected the culture. The Japanese authority bought it and Garfield and Traci Cooke were welcome into the country with open arms. Since May/Denise/Traci was six months pregnant, the couple laid low and followed the law until their son was born three months later. They named him Nigel Eden Matthews (it's Nigel Cooke legally). Then the couple started their antics up again in full force. They still hadn't added murder to their list of crimes... yet. When Nigel was about four years old, the couple kidnapped a wealthy Japanese businessman. What May and Trent didn't know was that this businessman was highly skilled in martial arts, and it didn't take long for him to try escaping. A massive fight ensued which ended when Trent killed the businessman. Now they really had to get of Japan before the Japanese authorities could find them. Unfortunately, they couldn't get their plane tickets and fake IDs in order before the Japanese Aurors found the couple. A massive duel started between the couple which resulted in the death of May and Trent Matthews and of three Japanese Aurors. When the Aurors were searching the building they found little Nigel hiding away in a corner. Social Workers came and took Nigel to a magical Japanese orphanage. Nigel was a very charming young boy... or at least it seemed. You see, Nigel is a snake with blue eyes. Either way, it didn't take long for a young Japanese couple to adopt Nigel. The mother was barren so they did the next best thing and adopted Nigel. Nigel was almost six years old at the time. Nigel's new parents were named Taro and Ami Saito, Nigel had a new name as well, Arata Saito, but he preferred his former name of Nigel Matthews. Things plodded along for about four years until Taro's job in the Japanese Department of International Magical Cooperation forced him to move to England. He was an assistant to the Japanese Ambassador to England. Nigel was almost 11 years old at the time, So he received letters to Mahoutokoro and Hogwarts. Ultimately it was decided that he would go to Hogwarts since it was closer to his current home. Personality Nigel is manipulative and sneaky. Since he's not that large of a boy... he's had to use trickery and deception to get what he wants. He's cool, calculating and remarkably perceptive for an 11-year-old. It doesn't help that his adoptive parents are very gullible and put Nigel on a pedestal as if he can do wrong. It's lead Nigel to develop a superior attitude as if he's better than everyone else. Of course, when someone tries to put Nigel in their place it doesn't end well for that person. Nigel doesn't yell or scream... no with a few carefully placed words to the right people, he can ruin almost anyone's reputation. He is not an enemy you want to make and thoroughly enjoys ruining friendships and will probably enjoy ruining romances as he gets older. Nigel is an insanely jealous individual. Nobody can have better things than him, and he gets very upset when they do. Of course, because Nigel has his adoptive parents wrapped around his finger there isn't anything that'll refuse him. Nigel is an excellent actor and can feign heartbreak, tears, and sheer raw emotion at the drop of a hat. He'll convince his teachers that he couldn't have possibly done anything wrong because he's innocent and can do no wrong. Nigel, much like his parents has an interest in the Dark Arts. He sees it as a means to an end, nothing more. The world isn't divided into good and bad people, it's people who will use power for their own good and those that are too cowardly to do so. Of course, he knows that's not a popular view so he keeps that mostly to himself. The students back home did know that something was off about Nigel... but they couldn't quite place it, and they probably wouldn't want to. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Carnarvan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:January Birthday Category:Slytherin Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Reptile Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Born in Japan Category:Japanese Category:Speaks Japanese Category:English Category:Name begins with "N"